


Aboral

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [49]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Secrets, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony finds out that Peter lied to him (it all ends okay).





	Aboral

Tony just stares at the papers on Peter's desk. He knew that he shouldn't be snooping, but in his defense it was just sitting out there on the desk, it's not like he went rifling through Peter's things to find this. 

Since when did Peter care about ocean stuff? He sat down hard in Peter's desk chair, staring at the open book and his notes, not really processing anything that he was seeing, other than the basic idea: things in the ocean. 

Peter walked back into his dorm room and froze. Tony looked up. "Uh hey Tony. Whatcha looking at?" he asked nervously, accompanied with a slightly hysterical laugh since he definitely knew what Tony was looking at. "It's nothing Tony, just a little research on the side." He reached around Tony, gathering up the papers and carefully shoving them inside his textbook. "I didn't mean to leave it out in your way. Let's just uh, grab your-- what was it keys?-- and then we can go." 

Tony grabbed Peter's hand when he tried to walk away. "Peter that wasn't 'a little research'. That was a full load of coursework. You-" Tony swallowed, "you told me you were an engineering major." His hand dropped back into his lap, but Peter didn't move away. "Were you lying?" 

"Yes," Peter admitted. "I just wanted to impress you!" he added quickly. "I knew you were a TA for Professor Erskine, and you graduated like two years ago, and I just- I just knew that you wouldn't look twice at me if I... wasn't... part of that." He lost some of his steam when Tony didn't look like he was the least bit convinced. He tugged on the edge of one of the sleeves of his hoodie. "I'm sorry I lied, but I swear that's the only thing I lied about." 

"The only thing," Tony repeated doubtfully, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Yeah." 

"Mhm. So the other day when we were talking about robots and you said that you thought a learning AI was possible, you were just talking out of your ass. Right?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "You don't actually know any of the capabilities of current coding or what's possible, you just knew that I'd put out if you made me happy." 

"It wasn't like that," Peter tried to say, but Tony pushed past him. 

"Whatever." 

* * *

"If you tell anyone that I believed you knew jackshit about engineering," Tony said, voice deathly serious through his smile out at all their wedding guests, "I will strangle you." 

"I don't remember negotiating that kink," Peter joked. 

Tony's grip on his arm tightened. "If anyone asks, I fell in love with your enthusiasm about clams and anemones and whatever else is down there. Got it?" 

"Got it." Peter pried Tony's fingers from his arm, then kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
